1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary switch for determining and indicating low speed rotation below a predetermined desired speed of rotation and a modified construction whereby a novel multi-rotary position on-and-off switch is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of rotary switches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,711,689, 1,754,494, 2,164,113, 2,400,609, 2,687,453, 2,744,175, 2,792,478, 3,035,132, 3,743,802 and 4,312,227.
However, these previously known forms of rotary switches do not include the novel combination of structural features of the instant invention which gives rise to a rotary switch which is operative in its intended function and which is substantially trouble free in operation.